


A Well Timed Moment

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: It took them 31 races to get to this point in time.





	A Well Timed Moment

He was the new guy, literally. He was the only one who’s just joined the team and wasn’t part of the Ferrari Driver Academy and that made Callum feel like he was sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the other guys. They all welcome him with open arms and he finally understands why they always mention being part of Prema as being part of a family. 

The F4 guys were the funniest bunch he’s met in his life as he watches Juan and Jüri distract each other while getting their photos taken. He’s met Charles during that one year he did Formula 3 and both of them were rookies. Callum thinks Charles is more fun now that they’re not fighting for the same thing. It was hard not to be a bit starstruck when he met Mick. But he gets past the famous name and realises that his new teammate was just another kid trying to reach his dreams. He’s always figured that he and Jo would get on well and have the most fun with during the season as testing started and it was more often than not that it was the two of them pulling some prank on one of their mechanics. 

Callum’s gotten to know most of his new teammates well in the 2 days they spent around each other before the season started. Well, almost all of them. There was always that one wild card and it came in the form of an imposing German. Of course he knew Maxi to some degree. They started out during the same year in Formula 3 and it was hard to ignore the guy who came 2nd in the championship the previous season. Callum knew he was going to be one of his toughest competition if he wanted to win the championship. It was hard not to feel small whenever the German’s gaze landed on him, it was as if he only saw Callum as competition and not his teammate at all. 

It was a long season. 30 races was no joke, even if some people viewed Formula 3 as the support race to whatever series they’re following around, it still took a lot for them to deliver and get the results. Callum’s glad that he’s had two wins to his name and at important tracks to him and the team. Winning at Silverstone was something he’ll never forget and the smiles on the team’s face when he won at Monza was pretty special too. Callum thinks that driving for Prema was really something special when he received hugs and pats on the back from everyone as he made his way back from the podium. He gets congratulated by Jo and Mick once he gets inside the truck they call home on weekends. He even gets a small smile from Maxi when he came back with his 3rd place trophy. 

Callum doesn’t believe in things just being meant to be. He believes that if you want something or for something to happen then you have to make it that way. Same applies for when people meet each other and they’re just meant to be. Or so he thinks until he saw the way Mick would look at Charles whenever they shared the simulator with the Formula 2 pair. He watches them from the corner of his eyes as they wait for Antonio who was in the sim finish his run. If Callum sees the way their knees touch or the way that Mick’s smile was different from usual whenever it was directed towards Charles he doesn’t say anything. His train of thought was interrupted when Jo and Maxi return with snacks and drinks. Jo hands Callum his tea as he takes a sip and notices how it was made just the way he likes. “Didn’t know you paid that much attention.” He teases Jo who frowns at him. “Maxi made the tea for you.” Jo says as Callum shifts his gaze to the older boy who was going over the data sheets. Callum tells himself that the warm feeling he feels in his stomach was down to the tea. 

He doesn’t make it back to the top step until Hungary and Maxi was still leading the championship with Norris and Erikkson hot on his heals. Callum knows he has work to do if he wants to be part of that mix as he tries to keep his head in the game and not tell himself that it’s all slipping away from him. Norisring didn’t turn out too good for him. Retiring during the first race and finishing 9th during the two other races wasn’t exactly helping him in the championship hunt. But the team at least have something to celebrate about. Maxi won race 1 and it was also his birthday that Sunday. Keeping with Prema tradition, the German received a face full of cake as they took the team photo. It was rare to see Maxi caught off guard and genuinely laughing as he chased of the mechanic who was responsible for him getting his face covered in frosting. 

Callum waits for the crowd to die down before he tries to disappear for a bit. He hides between the team trucks parked next to each other as he tries to put everything behind him. It was difficult to be hopeful and realistic at the same time given his predicament but that’s how racing goes and Callum knows that it’s what he still struggles with. He closes his eyes for a bit as he tries to clear his mind as he leans on the side of the Prema truck when he hears someone cough from behind him. Callum turns to see Maxi standing there holding a plate with a slice of cake. “I told them to leave you a slice but I thought I should give it to you or someone else will eat it.” He says as he gives Callum a small smile. He just blinks at him for a few seconds before his words register to him. “Oh, uhh, thank you.” Callum says as he takes a step forward. It was probably the most that they’ve said to each other even if it was already half-way through the season. 

The two of them remain stood in front of each other for a minute not saying anything. “Cake?” Maxi offers him as that snaps Callum back to reality. “Yeah, sure.” He says as he takes the offered plate and that was when he notices something. “You have frosting on your hair.” Callum says as he reaches to remove it from the taller boy’s hair. He feels his fingers brush against Maxi’s ear and notices the way he shivered as he reaches for Callum’s hand and pull it away. “Sorry, my ears are pretty sensitive.” Maxi says as Callum doesn’t fail to notice how his cheeks have turned a shade of pink. “No, it’s my fault. Sorry.” Callum apologises as Maxi finally lets go of his hand. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been stood there until Maxi excuses himself. “I forgot,” Callum calls after him as Maxi turns back to face him. “Happy birthday.” He says with a smile that Maxi return. 

Charles and Mick are together. That much was clear or so Callum thinks the next time he watches the two of them together. He doesn’t know how he’s sure of it but it was something he was willing to put his money on. It was the same way he was sure that Juan and Jüri are also together or will be somehow if they weren’t already. And that was saying something considering he doesn’t really know the two of them that well. Callum wonders if it’s just a thing or if they really do feel something for each other. He doesn’t think it would end up being the topic brought up the next time he finds himself in the simulator with Maxi while Mick and Jo will have their turn the next day. “Mick loves Charles.” Maxi mentions while they wait for the team to setup. Callum was glad he wasn’t eating or drinking anything because he was sure he would have chocked. 

“What makes you say that?” He asks as Maxi thinks it over. “You just have to look at them. It’s like they’re meant to fall in love with each other.” Maxi says with a shrug. “Didn’t think you’d believe in those things.” Callum says as Maxi furrows his brows at him. “Love? Of course I believe in love.” Maxi says. “I mean people being meant to be.” Callum says. “Not all the time. It’s more of a right place, right time sort of thing.” Maxi says. “I know they’ve met each other a year ago before Charles joined Prema and I guess they couldn’t have gotten together back then because of the circumstances.” He adds. “But now that they’re both at Prema and see each other more often, I guess it’s the right time for them.” He says as he looks at Callum with a small smile. “So when will that be for you?” Callum asks as a joke not really expecting an answer from the older boy. “After the Macau Grand Prix.” Maxi says as he looks at Callum with a look of determination that catches him off guard. 

The season rolls on and Callum tells himself that finishing strong at every race was more realistic of a goal as he puts his all into the remaining races. It was a tough season for the four drivers but it was still a team accomplishment that Prema secured their seventh straight team championship. Callum had to settle for 4th while Maxi lost 2nd in the championship to Eriksson and dropped down to third. It was a tough pill to swallow as he watches the German return to the Prema truck with a blank expression on his face. Callum tries to tell himself that they still had Macau and it was pretty much a free for all race that they all wanted to win. 

Callum lands in Macau with a spring on his step after he made his announcement during the short break. He was now part of the Ferrari Driver Academy and it was his first race for them. Racing for the home team at Macau had it’s ups and downs. The pressure to deliver is always there and the amount of media commitments that the four of them had to do was a lot compared to the other drivers. Facing the media and the fans while jet lagged as hell was not exactly ideal but Callum knew that Mick and Maxi were feeling the same way. It was only Jo who was getting any decent sleep out of them and he really hates his friend when he’s tossing and turning in his bed at 2 in the morning and needed to be up at 6 AM. 

It was finally time to get out on track and do the actual business of driving and Callum was glad for that because he really does love Macau even if it was the most unforgiving track in the world. He makes steady progress during the weekend and end ups in the 2nd row for the qualifying race on Saturday lining up next to Maxi. Even if it was an important day the next day, Jo suggests that the four of them get dinner together and promises not to feed them anything weird. “Come on, it’s the last time we get so spend time together as teammates.” Jo says and Mick budges the moment he says that. Maxi just shrugs as they all look at Callum. “Fine.” He says with a sigh followed by a chuckle as they follow Jo. It turns out to be more fun than he thought even if it was just them getting dinner together. Jo takes a number of selfies of the four of them. “I’m going to miss this.” Mick mentions on their way back. “Me too.” Callum pipes up. “I can’t believe I’m going to miss all of you.” Maxi adds with a small chuckle as he looks from Mick to Jo and ending with Callum before he smiles at him. 

Saturday proved to be Callum’s day. Winning pole by almost 8 seconds was more than what Callum could hope for. Now it was only a matter of doing it when it really mattered. But luck wasn’t on their side come Sunday. Callum got overtaken for the lead before coming into contact with the wall when Eriksson kept his foot in and they touched. He felt his heart sink as he drove into the pits and watched as the team tried to get him back out even if it was for nothing but the thought of at least crossing the finish line. He climbs out of his car as he receives a pat on the back and smile from Rene and Masimo as they tell him he did his best it just wasn’t meant to be their year.

It was a short trek back to the hotel as he throws himself under the warm spray of the shower. Callum’s tempted to just stay that way for the rest of the night but he said he’ll at least pop down at the afterparty later. He dries himself off and wraps the towel around his waist as he starts to pack his things for when he goes home the next day. He leaves out what he’ll wear if he does decide to go out later and what he’ll wear for tomorrow as he zips up his bag. He lets out a sigh as he looks around his hotel room. It was probably the fanciest place he’s stayed at and yet he barely got a goodnight’s sleep because of the jet lag. He still loves Macau even if Macau didn’t love him that year. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he hears someone knocking on his door as he goes to open it. He was more than surprised to see Maxi standing there dressed up and ready to go out as Callum blushes at his lack of clothes. “Everyone’s left for the party already.” Maxi says. “Oh.” Callum says. “I told them I’ll wait for you.” He adds. “Oh, well come in then.” Callum says as he opens up his door for Maxi to come in. “I’ll just get dressed.” Callum says as he grabs his clothes from the bed. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Maxi says before Callum could get inside the bathroom. “I mean, you did wait up for me so I should at least show my face to them.” Callum says with a shrug. “I did say we don’t have to go.” Maxi repeats himself. Callum furrows his brows. “Like you’ll stay with me?” Callum asks as Maxi just nods yes.

“But why?” Callum asks before he could stop himself. “I’m not really in the mood to party and I don’t think you are either.” He says. “Okay but why stay with me?” Callum asks. “Just something I have to do. I might not get another chance beside right here, right now.” Maxi says before he takes a step closer towards Callum. “I couldn’t do it until after Macau because there was still too much at stake but that’s all done now.” Maxi says as he looks down at Callum and their eyes meet. “Can I kiss you?” He asks as Callum feels his breath against his cheek and his hands itching to touch his face. “Yes.” Callum says before he feels warm, chapped lips against his. It wasn’t exactly the most perfect kiss but it was still pretty amazing. Callum almost forgets that he was just in a towel while Maxi was fully clothed, he forgets that they were stood in some fancy hotel room after not doing so good in the biggest race on the F3 calendar. All that mattered in that moment was that Maxi was kissing him. 

He didn’t realise how breathless he was until they broke apart and Maxi was still holding on to him as he smiled at Callum. “Worth the wait.” Maxi says against Callum’s lips as he feels his smile as he presses his lips against the corners of his mouth. Callum doesn’t ask how long or since when but he just smiles at Maxi and thinks about how he wants to remember this moment above everything else that happened during the season. The moment the man who’d turn out to be the love of his life kissed him while he was practically naked in some fancy hotel room in Macau.


End file.
